


A Junkers Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), roadrat - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hugs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Secret Santa Gift. Mushy fluffy sexy naughty Roadrat and a dash of Reinhog and Reinrat. Just boys enjoying the holidays and being happy and silly.





	A Junkers Heart

**_ Perfection _ **

 

"Oy Roadie, waddya think?"

Jamie asked as he held up a little pink shaped ornament with Makos pig belly tattoo on the front.

"It's all big and pretty just like you"

Erecting an extremely goofy but genuine smile as he looked up at Mako.

Mako looked down at the Rat, sitting down indian style holding the ornament up to him.

He grabbed the ornamnet and took a good look at it, with a little chuckle he replied

"Looks good Jamie, itll go great on our little tree" 

Without a second thought Jamie hops onto his feet and peg, proceeding to hang the ornament onto the little miniature Christmas tree that stood by their bed on a small shelf. The tree itself was very well put together with red and green lights and little soda cans filled with flickering color changing light bulbs. 

Jamie ran to Mako and gave him a big hug, looking up at him with a normal innocent smile this time

"Now the tree is perfect just like you"

Mako let out a chuckle and returned the hug back to Jamie, lifting him off the ground and squeezing him against his body.

"Flattery will get you everywhere boy"

Not having his mask on at this moment Mako proceeds to give Jamie a little kiss on his forehead, then gently put him down to the ground and pet his head softly.

Jamie giggled and let out a small yawn

"Yaaawn man I'm beat, who knew that decorating would take so much outta ya?"

Mako nodded and escorted the Rat to their bed, laying him down and stripping him down to his bear skin, removing his prosthetic arm and peg leg, and sliding them under their bed. 

"You have been working on that ornament all day"

Mako said in a teasing manor, taking his shorts off and crawling into bed with Jamie, pulling him close and snuggling him against his huge body.

"You know it mate...perfection takes time."

Jamie kisses Mako on the lips and burys his head into Makos chest.

"Heh, your a real piece of work kid, but thats why I love you. 

Mako wraps his arms around Jamie's entire body and holds him close, letting Jamie use his burly chest as a pillow. 

As the night rained over the Junker Joint, Jamie awakened from his slumber and raised his head up. Slowly opening his eyes he looks at Mako who was making very loud snoring noises, noises that Jamie truly enjoyed, as it meant Mako was always by his side and he felt comfort in it. 

"Hehe talk about a sleeping beauty, hmm...I thought I heard a noise outside."

Not wanting to wake Mako up, Jamie crawls over him and grabs his prosthetic arm and leg from under the bed, attaches them and quickly puts on his shorts and one boot.

As Jamie was walking to the door he grabbed a small club that was sitting by Makos work desk and put on Makos threaded jacket which had a piggy with a cleaver on it.

"It may be big, but it shows who I belong to" Jamie said to himself with a goofy grin. "Plus its friggin freezing"

As Jamie clutched the club close to his side, he walks outside and closes the door softly behind him, walking to the front of their home and doing a look around.

"Hmm...I swear I heard something...

As Jamie stood his ground, a large shadowy figure towers over him from behind, towering almost as tall as Mako.

"Huh? Uh oh..." Jamie said nervously turning around to see who was behind him. Looking up slowly and realizing who it was.

"Greetings my friend" none other than Wilhelm himself, wearing a Santa attire but no shirt, holding a giant bag over his shoulder.

"Oh! Its Santa!" said Jamie excitedly unaware who it truly was. "Roadie!! Its Santa Clause!!" 

Jamie immediantly dropped his club and rushed back inside to wake Mako up. Wilheim grinned warmly and began to walk slowly into the Junker household, slowly opening the door and ducking down slightly to get inside.

"Roadie Roadie Roadie wake up mate wake up!! Its Santa mate hes here!!" Jamie shouted shaking Mako rapidly but not getting him to budge an inch.

"Relax my friend, let him sleep, he deserves his rest."

Walking further inside, setting his bag down on the ground and crossing his arms. 

"Hehe come here, give Santa a big hug, he knows how much you love hugs." Holding out his arms.

Turning around to look at Santa with an smile of concern "Hehe I dont think Mako would approve of me hugging another guy...although you are Santa"

Santa laughed and walked closer to Jamie "what's wrong with alittle holiday warmth, besides..." grabbing Jamie in a bear hug and holding him close, lifting him off the ground as Mako tends to do "I know how much you love your big monsters." Chuckling in a jolly manor.

Blushing warmly, Jamie laid his head on Santas chest, shouting "Roadie I'm getting a hug from Santa get your big yummy butt outta bed and take a picture!!" Looking up at Santa "Can Roadie hug you too he needs to be in on this! Oh and we can take a group photo and put it by our bed!" 

Obviously Jamie was very excited and Wilheim knew this all to well. Everything was going as Mako requested, now to get to the fun part.

"So Jamison Fawkes, have you been a good boy this year? asked Santa

"Nope!" Jamie replied with an immediate proud smile.

"Oh..." said Santa not really expecting Jamie to be so honest. Guess it's time to jump ahead alittle.

"Well then..." grinning evily, watching Mako quietly arise from his slumber and approach Jamie from behind without him initially noticing. 

Jamie returned with his own evil smile "Hehe yep, I've been a very bad boy this year, guess I'm on your naughty list? Get in line, I've been on Roadies naughty list since the day we met" giggling lightly

Wilhelm squeezed Jamie alittle more against his chest "Hehe my my you are a naughty boy, do you know what Santa does to children like you?" 

As Jamie pulled his head away slightly from Wilheims chest he noticed another shadow laminating over him and Wilheims, who else could it be but his sleeping beauty.

"Jamie..." said Mako deeply, placing his meaty hand over Jamie's head. "Behave."

"Mako!!" Shouting happily "oh thank goodness your awake mate look its Santa isnt he the coolest! Not as cool as you though mate you'll always be the super coolest"

Wilehlm laughs and sets Jamie back down to the ground. Jamie looks up at Mako and Wilheim, acting in awe being in the presence of two larger than life men before him.

"Santa Clause and Mako, together with me, best Christmas ever!" Letting out a silly cheer. "Oy Santa lookie at our tree! Its small but it's very pretty!" Doing a hop beside the tree and staring at the lights.

Mako whispered into Wilheims ear "Thanks again"

Wilhelm returned a whisper "Dont mention it my friend, little man deserves some good. Now how did you say we go about this?"

Mako replied "Hes not big on sharing, he is loyal to me till the very end. We need to ease him into it, I think he will enjoy the extra company."

Wilhelm said with a smirk "this is the time for charity...I hope he doesnt get scared."

Mako smiled with assurance "Hehe dont worry..." 

"OY! What's in the bag Santa you be makin your rounds to the kiddies!?" Hugging the bulky bag

"Hehe you could say that my friend, you are my first stop" 

"To right! So what did ya get me!? What did you get Mako did you get him something hes been a good boy!" 

Mako chuckled "Jamie my boy days are long gone...I think Santa is here just for you..." 

"Correct my friend, Jamie close yours eyes..."

Jamie squealed "Eeeeh oh boy!!" Closing his eyes rapidly.

Wilhelm and Mako both looked at each other and nodded. Leaving Jamie to stand excitedly with his eyes shut, they quietly pulled out a small portable body swing from Wilheims bag, a 1 size swing with a furry seating finish and chrome chains and bars. They set the swing up behind Jamie making sure when he lays down the Christmas tree will be right beside him when he is laid down. Wilheim took off his pants but left his shoes on along with his beard and Santa hat. Mako being already nude grabs his hook and holds it by his side. All set Mako stood south of the swing, standing right over Jamie still keeping his eyes closed. Wilheim feeling himself alittle, stands north of the swing, being where Jamie's head will lay.

 

"Come on come on come on!! I hate waiting!" Shouted Jamie getting impatient.

Mako grabbed Jamie's face and pushed him down making him lay on the body swing, Jamie then immediantly opened his eyes and saw a bare Mako and looking above his head was a nude Santa smiling at him from above.

"Oh...wh...what is..." Jamie stammered alittle unsure of what was happening.

Wilheim began "Jamison Fawkes, you know that indeed you when your sleeping and when your awake."

"I knew it I knew you watch me and Mako making out!"

Blushing slightly Wilhelm continued on "You have been a very bad boy, however this year you have seen tremendous improvement as told by your mate Mako Rutledge."

"Aww Roadie is so sweet! Hes been good too lemme tell ya especially in the bed!" 

Mako moaned with annoyance but kept silent.

"So we have come to a decision, you shall be punished, but you shall be rewarded...at the same time"

Jamie chuckled slightly "judging by both your lack of clothing I have a feeling this is gonna be a full on reward..." Jamie quickly took Makos jacket off and threw it on the bed by him, wearing only his usual shorts and his single boot, peg, and prosthetic arm. 

Mako smirked and pointed his hook at Jamie's face "dont get cocky boy...theres still the matter of the punishment."

Wilhelm knelt down and cupped Jamie's head "dont worry my friend, Santa will be gentle"

Wilhelm winks at Jamie and leans in to give Jamie his kiss. Jamie was reluctant at first, he looked down at Mako for a response. 

Mako replied "I'm here Jamie...its ok."

Jamie nodded and accepted Wilheims kiss. It was a soft and gentle feeling similar to that of Makos but with more careness. Mako has been gentle with his affection but it was never his strong suit. Mako has to try and be gentle whereas Wilheim being gentle was natural to him.

Mako began to hook Jamie's shorts and pull them down alittle, exposing him. "Hehe, my little Rat."

Jamie looked down at Mako and blushed "Oy mate you know you dont have to...I always..."

Mako giggled "Jamie you've always satisfied me, it's my turn to repay you for once." Mako knelt down and began to suck on him, slowly but deeply. As Jamie wasnt really all that big he was cakewalk to take. Mako was able to engulf him plus some with 0 issues. Truthfully Mako couldnt really taste much of anything, but he didnt mind, as he knew his little Rat was being satisfied.

"Gah...R..Roadie..." Jamie moaned happily, smiling brightly feeling the adrenaline run through him. 

Wilhelm stood over Jamie's face and spread his cheeks over him, slowly easing his way down onto his face and eclipsing it entirely. Jamie poked his eyes and nose out but leaving his mouth in path. 

"Mmh..mhmhmmmph" Jamie tried to speak but couldnt say much.

Wilhelm grinned and began to jiggle against Jamie's face "Well boy, it's not gonna lick itself" 

Jamie being all flustered and giddy he began to lick Wilehim hole deeply. Thrusting his tongue in and out of him slowly causing him to moan proudfully and stroke himself. 

Mako stood over Jamie's body meeting Wilehim face to face, belly against muscle chest. Mako gave Wilhelm a small kiss on the cheek and began to sit on Jamie's cock, beginning to bounce up and down making loud wet snacking noises.

Jamie began to moan loudly his muzzle still against Wilhelms hole "Mmmmaaahh..." clenching his fists.

Mako grinned at Wilhelm still bouncing up and down Jamie's cock "He cums quick, in 3, 2, 1, " and the instant Mako said the final number he heard Jamie emit a loud satisfying scream deep in Wilhelms hole. Mako stopped, oozing Jamie's cum from his ass.

Wilhelm stroked his cock faster and faster grabbing Jamie's head and shoving him deeper into his ass, both cheeks eclipsing Jamies head "Ohh...I'm gonna...

Mako stroked his own cock against Wilhelms "Let's cum together" and right away they both shot hard. Covering Jamie's body with cum. Wilhelm got off of Jamie's face and stood tall still erect dripping cum, noticing that Jamie had fallen asleep. Mako got off of Jamie as well and walked Wilhelm to the door

"I cant believe he fell asleep" said Wilhelm

"Its the best way to get him to go to bed" explained Mako

"Suppose it is time I take my leave, I had a good time friend..." smiling and walking outside "I shall see you again soon" closing the door.

Mako smiled as he walked over the sleeping Jamie and gave him a kiss on the lips, whispering into his ear "You are Perfection" 

 

 

 


End file.
